Forget Her
by Grace.Bella
Summary: Puck needs his sister just as much as she needs him. He doesn't want to think where he'd be without her. (Bella.)


**Forget Her.**

**Summary:** Puck needs his sister just as much as she needs him. He doesn't want to think where'd he'd be without her.

**Warnings:** Hints of neglect and alcoholism. Abuse of Rudolph, Cee-Lo-Green and Joss Stone.

Sarah Puckerman released a squel of victory before she heard her brother's heavy footsteps comr down the hall, followed by the sharp rap of knuckles on her door as she finally found her all time favorite special shoes. "Sarah?" He asked as he knocked on her door, which was plastered with cheap stickers of Fairy's and Unicorns before stepping inside. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sarah looked up from her spot on the floor to glance over at her brother. She then smiled and giggled as she saw he was wearing one of his new joke T-shirts, "Last time I laughed that hard I fell off my dinosaur," she read aloud. "That's funny!"

Puck felt his lip twitch. That was the closest he had gotten to a smile today. "What are ya' doing?" He asked.

"Just getting ready." She replied, but Puck knew she was holding back something.

"Almost done?"

"In a minute."

Puck then snorted and sighed impatiently as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, if you're anything like all the other women I know, you'll be ready in another half an hour." He crossed his arms. "I be down stairs hurry up though, I'm making breakfast."

"Waffles?" She asked, excited.

This time Puck did smile. "Okay, but hurry."

"Okay Noah." She replied obediently.

Satisfied, Puck left her alone to finish and went back into the kitchen, where he offered to make his mother some waffle's.

"I'm ready!" Came the little girl's voice from upstairs just as she burst through her door and pranced down the stairs. She was dressed in her favorite dark green dress that brought out her emerald eyes nicely and she said was only for special occasions. She wore a matching green ribbon that was used to keep her brown hair out of her eyes and gave her a nice, classy hairstyle. On her feet were a pair of trainer that she and Puck had teamed together last Halloween to paint green. To tie it all in she had cut off, with Puck's help obviously, a golden ribbon and tied it around her waist.

"You look nice," Their mother commented, eyeing up her daughter. "Are you going somewhere?"

Sarah, who was over-joyed to see her mother up so early, replied excitedly, "Yes! I've finished my chart Mommy."

Ruth scrawed, confused. "What chart?"

"My reward chart!" She said, clearly ecstatic. "Remember? If I filled it in, I'd get a reward!" She was bouncing on her top-toes now and fiddling with the ribbon around her waist. "You're coming, right mommy?"

Their mother sighed heavily and pressed her figures into her temple, massaging it. "No Sarah, mommy's tired."

The little girl pouted. "But Mom, you promised!"

"Yes, well, Mommy isn't feeling very well," Ruth closed her eyes as her daughter's voice began to rise. Sarah was hyper today, for obvious reasons, which didn't mix well with their mother's hangover.

"It's okay, Sar'," Puck cut in as he began to scrap the waffle's off the frying pan and on to some plates. "Ma' can come next time." He knew she probably wouldn't, that she would either be too drunk to or just wouldn't be home that day. It was up to his mother if she wanted to disappoint her daughter, but Puck knew they had promised Sarah this, and he was defiantly going to keep his promise.

Sarah sighed heavily, identical to the way Ruth did as she took a seat when Puck laid the plates on the table and looked down at the floor muttering under her breath, "But she promised."

Ruth sighed again and grumbled, "I'm going back to bed." Abandoning her waffle's, the eldest Puckerman pushed the chair away from the table and stalked out of the kitchen, leaving her daughter even more upset.

Puck frowned when he glanced over at his sister and saw the now bipolar look of sadness across her face against the happiness that was there early made his heart ache. "Hey," he said, poking her in the stomach and causing her to giggle. "Don't get so down, you get extra waffle's now." He scrapped his mother's waffle's onto her plate, but it did little to turn her mood.

Sarah shrugged her slumped shoulders. "I guess," she muttered.

"And," Puck continued, carrying out his voice to try and raise the excitement back up, "Ya' can sing along to the radio _and_," he leaned in closer to her, whispering, "We'll get some ice-cream too, cookie crunch, you're favourite!"

Sarah's eyes instantly brightened. "Yeah?"

"Yep!" He replied as he took a bite out of his waffle.

Traffic was gridlocked barely a block away from their home and moved at a snails pace deeper into the city. The poster child for road rage, Puck visibly struggled with his frustration while Sarah fiddled with the radio before deciding to put in her costume CD that Puck made for her and selected a Christmas carol to sing-along to. Sarah shared a lot of their mother's looks, and she had also inherited her lack of musical genius from her mother and sang along to the radio with complete tone-deaf enthusiasm while Puck gritted his teeth.

"-the most famous reindeeeer of-them-ALL! Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeeeer, hadda very shineeeeey nose- Your turn!"

"-And if you ever saw him, you would have to say he blows," Puck replied in a low monotone as he checked his rear-view mirror.

Sarah stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "That's not how it goes Noah."

"Tough. This traffic is driving me bugshit."

"That's twenty cents!"She cried, pointing a stern finger at him. The Puckerman's family had a swear pot in the appartment and anyone caught cursing had to put money into the container. So far the only person paying out was Puck. He had contributed over three dollars in the last week alone and Hanukkah didn't even start for another fifteen days.

Giggling at the expression on his face, she went back to singing along with her CD. Joss stone was mangling the song Fell In Love With A Girl originally sang by The White Strips. Sarah kept pace right along with her though; "-He's in love with the worLD! And somet-iimes these feelings can be misleading! He TU-urrrns and say, "are you al-l right?" Oh I must be fiiine, 'cause my heart is still beat-ting," she sang, swaying and bobbing in her seat as an attempt to dance.

Holding onto the steering wheel in a death grip, he grumbled expletives under his breath while Sarah continued her version of Charlotte Church being tortured.

The normal twenty minute drive to the mall took them close to forty and Puck wasted another ten searching for a parking space that wasn't in the next state. In that time period, Sarah kept a running tally on his cursing and he was currently down two dollars, sixty cents. Sarah was having a grand time with her brother's irritation, oblivious to the fact that over the last few months he was the equivalent of a hydrogen bomb with a faulty fuse.

Finding a spot that was a satisfactory medium, Puck parked the car and hoisted his sister easily up on his shoulders for the long walk. Gestures like these were rare from him and she was going to get everything she could out of this unique shopping trip that she possibly could. "Whinny like a horse, Noah!"

"Don't push your luck," he told her without malice. When they reached the entrance, he set her back down on her feet and she pulled urgently on his coat. "I have to go pee," she whispered.

"Didn't you go before we left?"

"Yeah, but I haveta go again!"

Rolling his eyes, he dragged her over to an information kiosk and plotted the course to the washrooms on the ground-level. The line-up for women and kids was out of the door and actually holding up pedestrian traffic. Groaning in annoyance, the two siblings waited in the long line. By the time they actually got into the room, Sarah was bouncing on her feet, crossing and uncrossing her legs. Ignoring the anxious people, Puck led Sarah up to the start of the line and held up a twenty dollar bill to an old woman about to go in. "I give you this if you let her go first?" He asked.

"Make it one thirty and you've got a deal," the old woman said shrewdly.

"Done," Puck said, handing her the two bills and stepping inside with Sarah in tow ignoring the outraged hisses from the five women in the background. Puck did NOT wait in line-ups and couldn't care less who he pissed off.

He attracted a fair bit of attention for his presence in a woman's washroom but no one called security after taking one look at Sarah's innocent green eyes and the way she obviously worshipped her brother. She did her business and they left without incident but not before the old woman cornered him at the exit and whispered to him, "Another forty, sonny, and you could have gotten ME." She pulled her ankle-length skirt up to one wrinkled thigh and added a sultry wink.

Puck was completely at a loss for words at the brazenness of this old hag and Sarah came to the rescue by forcibly pulling him out of the wash room.

The close confines of people crammed into the small space made the air oppressively hot and Puck wiped away a sheen of sweat from his forehead before pulling off his jacket."Why ya' wanna come to the mall before Halloween?" Puck asked his sister who was seemingly unfazed by all the commotion.

"One, I wanted to find a cool costume and two, you promised me ice-cream, and they make the best ice-cream here," she said with a vocal shrug. She had a firm grip on his coat and was leading him unerringly towards the joke shop.

"So? The Ice-Cream's just as good at Breadstix. In fact, we could be there eating it right now if it wasn-" Puck flinched as his own interior alarm went off and he whipped around and grabbed the collar of a man who had rebounded off of him and was moving away quickly

The man, who was a similar height as Finn, struggled with the hold on his clothes. "Hey! Whaddya think you're doing you freak?"

"You stole my wallet, that's what man," Puck snarled, holding out his hand. "Now give it back."

"Fuck you!" He yelled in Puck's face.

Sarah gasped and tugged on her brothers shirt. "That's a really bad word, right Noah?"

Puck curled his hand into a fist and raised it to eye-level. "My wallet, or your face?"

Seeing that the maniac was serious, the pickpocket reluctantly handed the wallet over, grumbling in fury. Passing around them, the other shoppers continued on at their own harried pace, paying them no mind. They had problems of their own.

"Now YOUR wallet," Puck demanded.

"My- Are you kidding me?" After another threat, the robber handed it over. "I'm being mugged, I don't figging believe id..."

"Now get lost before I cut your legs off and make ya' into an elf," Puck growled, riffling through the man's wallet as he and Sarah went on their way. The robber was about to start screaming in fury when he noticed a security guard was giving him the eye and speaking into the walkie-talkie receiver attached to his shoulder. Deciding on the better part of valor, the pickpocket decided that it was time to blend back into the crowd, vowing revenge.

Counting out a measly twenty bucks from the robber's wallet, Puck gave the cash to Sarah as he threw the tattered leather case into the garbage. Without missing a beat, his sister put the money into a Salvation Army pot and her brother had to put up with the enthusiastic ringing of the man's damn voice. "Thank you so much! Have a Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, yeah, blow me," Puck muttered under his breath, massaging his aching ear. He was starting to get a headache, which wasn't uncommon but then again the circumstances made it beyond ordinary. Scratching at the chafing neckline of a shirt from hell, he surrendered to Sarah's insistent tugging and headed deeper into the den of madness.

As soon as Puck walked into the restaurant, he regretted ever agreeing to his little sisters' demands.

There were too many people in too much of a confined space. There were so many conflicting voices, trying to rise above each other that it made Puck twitchy. The lighting was dim and the constant camera flashes of families capturing precious moments with their children were already bothering his eyes. Puck could already feel a familiar pressure building behind his left eye and he pressed against the spot, grinding his teeth in frustration. There was one particularly obnoxious toddler who was screaming at the top of his tiny lungs and seemed content on warring down the last of Puck's restraint. His temper was being tested to the limits today, and Puck was sure he was fighting a losing battle.

They had to wait an atrocious twenty minutes before they were seated. Normally Puck would have tried bribing one of the waitresses through various methods, from the old fashioned technique of the temptations and power of money, from flirting outrageously, to pure old school intimidation for the waiters. A scar tact was normally his favorite, as nothing made him feel more powerful, with flirting a close-second, because, hell, he loved knowing he could woo the ladies. Using money was his least favorite as being brought up by a mother who was rather frugal when it came to anyone's needs bar her own, Puck was used to having to tend to himself, as well as his sister. Plus, Puck worked damn hard for that money!

He kept his money securely tucked away in his wallet though, because the last time he had tried intimidating the staff at a restaurant he had been kicked out and given a life ban. Sarah would surely never forgive him if the same incident occurred again tonight.

Puck sighed. "Why ya' pick here for, Sarah?" He asked as he took a seat in the booth they were escorted to and handed a menu. He eyed the waitresses as they passed by and said, "At least the waitresses at Breatstix are hot." He raised the volume in his voice, ensuring it was loud enough for one particular girl who attended his school to hear. She was a Cheerio, and during the whole baby scandal last year, she had been one of the most prominent, vicious thorns in his side the entire year. She had been particularly cruel towards Quinn, and especially catty to Puck. During those four months after the truth came out, Puck had never hated the 'popular kids' so much - hell, he had never loathed anybody as much as the girl stood in front of him now.

He didn't care if people insulted him, he most likely deserved it. He was the one who persuaded her to drink, to go back to her place, to sleep together. Quinn shouldn't be crucified for one simple mistake. Puck though, had plenty.

The Cheerio his comment was directed at, Jordan, he believed her name was, turned to look at him, and realizing who it was, she sneered at him as if he was scum. She opened her mouth to spit what Puck could only assume was some half-witted insult before register she was at work. She glared at him in spite, and with a huff of indignant, span on her heels and left.

"Eww, Noah, that's gross!" Sarah scrunched up her nose in detest and shock some of her loose bangs out of her vision.

Puck looked at his sister with warm hazel eyes and a look of fondness. The look was inviting on his alluring features and gave a warmness to him that had been several lacking in the last few months. Unknown to Puck, Sarah had been aware of her brothers sadness, and seeing the brief smile, that small spark of spirit and happiness, it made an expansion of heat spread through her as affection and glee expanded within her chest that made her giddy with promise and excitement.

Puck gave a low chuckle, like it was foreign to his vocal cords and just muttered in an ominous tone, "ya' won't be saying that in ten years kid."

Sarah frowned at her brother in puzzlement before a young waiter with a forced smile and too many pimples came to take their order. "Hi, can I take your order?"

"Uhh, yeah, The Texas BBQ pizza and a cookie crunch ice-cream, with two cokes." Sarah piratically squealed and Puck had to roll his eyes. He watched the waiter jot down the order on his note pad before inquiring, 'is that all?"

Puck just nodded and the waiter quickly scurried off to another table. "You sorted that thing out with that kid, Keith?"

"No," Sarah sniffed. "He keeps pulling my hair Noah!" She complained.

Puck snorted, typical kids. "What did you do?" He asked, generally curious.

"I told the teacher, but she didn't do anything."

Puck scrawed. "Telling a teacher won't get you anywhere Sarah, try and sort it out yourself."

Sarah pouted. "But I tried that too," She whined. "He just stole my cyrons!"

"Do what I'd do then, give him a good left hook!"

"Noah," Sarah was giggling now, even as she tried to scorn her brother. "I can't do that, that's mean."

"So? He's being mean to you." Puck pointed out, just as a waitress approached their table and laid down two drinks and straws.

Puck glanced over at her and surveyed her figure her. She had a curvy figure, with a bit more extra weight than he normal went after, but her bosom had a great shape and fit her top nicely. He gave her his most charming, seductive smile and then checked out her ass as she walked away, then he felt something small hit the side of his head and he whipped round as he heard an eruption of giggles.

"Sarah!" Puck mock gasped.

"What!" She exclaimed, the straw innocently perched between her thumb and forefinger as she tried to conceal her laughter.

Puck rolled his eyes but generally smiled. "Oh, you're going down now girl." He said before he attacked her with his own straw and the two started ripping off pieces from a napkin and flicking it at each other until their food arrived.

The Pizza was pretty good and the pair made quick work of it, Sarah only ate two pieces and Puck scoffed the other four. Sarah started eating her ice-cream and happily chatted about school and Puck was glad to hear she was still doing well.

"Hey Noah, look!" Sarah said as she looked across the restaurant and pointed in that direction.

"What?"

"It's Quinn, hey, Quinn!" She called over and Puck turned to see that it was in fact the blond, who was sitting with her mother and appeared to be trying very hard not to be seen. Her back was straight, like when she held herself with pride in Cheerio's, but oddly so. Her back was too straight and seemed ridged, and Puck could see too much of her back and not enough of her side or front. She was racking her hands through her hair and something by the door seemed to be catching her eye and her interest in her mothers conversation was coincidentally intense. Sarah frowned. "Quinn!" She shouted again, gaining attention from some of the other families.

"Sarah, she can't hear you." Puck tried to reason. He knew him and Quinn hadn't parted on good terms, and hadn't spoken to each other since...Well, since that day at the hospital. She wasn't going to ignore Sarah though, was she? Sarah adored her. Quinn had been like the mothering figure Sarah desperately needed. Most of his time, when he wasn't running out and buying ice-cream for what was two of his favorite girls was spent watching Sarah blossom under Quinn's attention. Quinn had shown Sarah things Puck would never be able to teach her, like how to braid a French braid, or make a bracelet, or how to paint her finger and toe nails.

It had been nice. To just sit back with a drink and watch his kid sister and the mother of his daughter talk. To see Quinn smile down at Sarah has she guided her hands to help them achieve whatever it was their objective was at the time. It made Puck wonder if Quinn would be like that with their own child, Beth. That was, if they ever had the chance to be in her life. Puck could imagine she would. He could see her braiding their daughter's hair and teaching her how to Ice-skate and take her to get a manicure or pedicure and Puck would teach her how to bake and how to play the piano and they would make Halloween costumes and decorations together, like he normally did with Sarah.

But right now, as Quinn tried very hard not to be seen, Puck wasn't so sure somebody as selfish as Quinn could really ever make a good mother. And Puck hated himself for hating her at that moment.

"What? Yes she can." Sarah protested. "Quinn, Quinnie! It's Sarah-"

"Sarah-"

"Quinnie!"

Puck observed them silently as Judy frowned and her daughter when Quinn started speaking to her, her hands moving and even from across the room, Puck could see the crease in her brow and the silent plead in her eyes. So when the two girls stood up, Puck found he wasn't all too surprised, even though the disappointment and something he didn't want to name was still there. The threat of Quinn absence only seemed to prompt Sarah more, and she began waving her arm wildly in the air, desperate to be noticed. This only seemed to cause Quinn to be more vigilant and determined to leave unseen. She lead her mother out of the restaurant quickly, her eyes unnaturally fixed on her destination.

"Oh." Sarah blinked, as if snapping out of her excitement. "I guess she didn't see." Her arm slowly began to fall, as if she was anticipating Quinn to walk back through the double doors and spot them. It made Puck's heart ache. Sarah didn't deserve this type of disappointment. She was just a little girl, Puck didn't want her being hurt just because he was an asshole. Puck wanted to protect his sister, ensure she was safe and well food and even more, he wanted her to be happy.

At that very moment, Noah Puckerman decided that Quinn Fabray was a heartless bitch.

"Noah, are you okay?" His sisters sweet untainted voice chimed in his ear.

Puck turned to look at her, and at that moment, Puck noticed how small Sarah really was. She was sitting in the middle of the booth, her eyes wide and bright. Her arms were drawn tightly to her sides now, and her ice-cream was forgotten and melted. She was looking up at him through dark eyelashes and the question directed at him had been asked tentatively and Puck realized that his fist were clenched and he was breathing heavily through his nose. Puck tried to make himself visibly relax and he uncurled his fist and let his shoulders drop. "I'm fine. Are you?"

He could tell Sarah didn't believe him, and then when she nodded, Puck didn't believe her much either.

The traffic home was even more atrocious and Puck amazed himself that he didn't crash the car in a fit of rage or hit one too many slow predestination. He supposed it had something to do with the fact his anger was channelled somewhere else. The first half of the drive was silent up until a pop/rap song by a band Puck had never heard of began playing and Puck had to endure the torture that was Sarah's singing.

"No-no, are you sure you're okay? You look mad." Sarah asked again when they were stuck in a traffic jam which was accelerating at the speed of an ancient snail. This time, Puck didn't turn around to look at her, but she asked the question in the same wavering tone, as if she knew her brother didn't want to talk about it, as if she knew just how explosive his temper had been in the previous months.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sarah pouted. "You don't look it." She replied stubbornly, doubtful.

Puck sighed in defeat. He knew continuing to lie to her was futile and only make her resent him for the rest of the day. Sarah may have only been a child, but like Puck, she had inherited their father's ability to lie, and in turn, knew when somebody wasn't being honest.

"I'm just a bit pissed off, Sarah, don't worry about it."

Sarah surprised him by staying silent for a moment, Normally swearing around her resulted in an instant penalty against Puck's wallet. Sarah just regarded her brother thoughtfully. "It's Quinn, isn't it?"

Puck's looked over at his sister and his mouth worked for a moment, but no sound came out. A horn blared out behind them and Puck realized that the traffic was steady moving again, so he slowly put the car in drive, setting it into a gentle roll. "What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"'Cause Quinn didn't see us. You wanted to say hi, but it was too loud in there. You've been sulking ever since."

Puck scowled. "I don't sulk."

"Yes you do!" She protested loudly. "You're doing it right now!"

Puck felt a sound akin to a growl vibrate in his chest but quickly trapped it in his throat. The last thing he wanted was Sarah feeling as if he was mad at her, because he wasn't. He was furious at Quinn. For months he had put her above the rest. Even before the truth came out, he distanced himself from his two best friends before losing them completely. His relationship with his mother, which was poor to begin with, was even more strained now because he was too busy running around and too busy working two jobs for Quinn to help around the appartment , to look after his sister. He had pushed everybody away so he could fully dedicate himself to her, so he could have her and Beth. Now all he had was his little sister, friends who hated him and a little girl he'd only ever see from the picture on his bedside cabinet.

Puck breathed heavily through his nose again. "It's complicated, Sarah."

"What's so compl-thing about it?" She asked, skeptical. "You love her, and you miss her. That's why you're sad all the time!"

"I don't-" Puck paused as he thought over Sarah's words and found once again he was astonished with how smart and how good her skills of perception where for a little girl. He had a feeling that was possibly Santana influence. Puck wasn't really sure if he did miss Quinn, or if he just missed his daughter, but ever since Quinn had moved and then Beth was born and Quinn had stopped talking to him, there was a void in his heart that was making him feel incomplete and like something was missing and he was so desperately angry to fill it but was lost on what to.

"Why did Quinn leave for?"

"Because I wasn't good enough." He blurted out before he could stop himself and Puck's initial reaction was to cringe. He knew it was a stupid thing to say in front of his kid sister and he instantly regretted it. He normally kept his feelings to himself, but in the last few months, Sarah hadn't ceased to continue to amaze him and had proven on a number of occasions that she was very intelligent for her age, that she was able to handle more than Puck had ever fathomed. Despite the fact he was ten years older than Sarah, and cared and looked after her more than their mother did, Puck was still a kid himself. Puck had always been there to listen to Sarah's problems, ever since he was about twelve years old he had been looking after her emotional needs as well as her physical ones and in the last few months, Puck had discovered that Sarah was more than willing to be a support beam for when he felt like crumbling under the pressure.

"What do you mean?"

Puck swallowed. "Just that...That I couldn't give her enough money."

Sarah's brow creased. "Why is money important?"

"Normally it ain't. But raising kid's ain't cheap Sar'."

"Oh," Sarah said quietly. The two were quiet as they halted at the traffic lights, just the noisy purr of the engine rumbling in the background. When Puck pulled away from the lights Sarah asked, "Will you be sad forever?"

"...What?"

"'Cause since Quinn's been gone you've been sad. So does that mean you're always gonna be sad?"

"No, of course not, besides I'm a total badass. Not like I can't handle it."

"Well what will make you happy again?" She asked, her eyes wide and curious. "What about singing?" She exclaimed.

Puck snorted. "Singing won't make it all better."

"Oh course it will! You were normally always happy when you picked me up after Glee club."

That was before everybody hated me, Puck almost said and he sighed heavily again as Sarah began rummaging through the glove box to find her custom CD. "I've got a great song on my CD that we can sing. Allys' mom put it on for me last week when I stayed over, and we were up all night singing to it and dancing and I, um, kinda knocked over Allys' sisters nail polish and she got mad at me...But we had real fun and I think you'll like it." Sarah continued to explain as she searched, and finally released a 'hooray' when she found it.

Sarah started giggling when she found the song.

Puck groaned as the up-beat temple started. "Sarah, seriously?"

"What?" She exclaimed, grinning and kicking her feet excitedly. Puck though couldn't help but laugh and smile back in return, his sister's smile was contagious and her mood was infectious.

Sarah started humming off-tune to the beat and dancing in her seat. "You gonna sing it with me then?"

"Yeah, sure," he muttered, trying to hold back the sudden whelm of emotion in his chest. His sister just seemed to possess a power that whenever any heavy emotion settled in his chest, making him feel cold she could warm his heart up and make the ice in his chest melt away, like it was never really there. Like there wasn't a sharp stabbing pain in his chest, manifesting everyday and making it harder to breath with each waking step. It had started to get to the point where just rolling out of bed required the same determination as Hercules. Puck was certain that if it was for the effects of Sarah, he wouldn't have gone to school at all in the previous weeks.

Puck grinned as Sarah tried to bleat out the first verse, singing completely out of tune and off time. But Puck smiled because she smiled. "_I see-e ya' driv-ing 'round tow-wn wi-ith the girl I loVE! And I'm liiikkeee!" _She nudged Puck in the arm to encourage him to join in. "_Foorget ya', ooo, ooo, ooo," _She sang and nudged Puck again as she sang the next part, nodding at him, trying to stimulate him to sing and hoping the next line would not only inspire some happiness in him, but pursued him to sing along with her. _"So I guess the ch-ange in m-yy pocket wasn't eee-nough, I'mm like,"_

"Forget you! and forget her too!"Puck sang along, making Sarah beam at him brightly. Puck just rolled his eyes and carried on singing. "_You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya, Ha, now ain't that some shh?"_

"Aiiin't that-at some-e shhh?" Sarah grinned and carried on dancing in her seat. "_Annnd althoough there'sss pain in my cheeeest, I stiiiil wish ya the best-st wiith a FORget YOU! ooo, ooo, ooo."_

"Yeah I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari," Puck sang. _"But that don't mean I can't get ya' there. I guess she's an xbox and I'm more atari, 'bout the way you play your game ain't fair." _He was smiling now, as he felt the weight lift off his shoulders. He knew it was a temporary solution, but he no longer wanted to punch something, or somebody. "_I pity the fool that falls in love with you!"_

"_Ohh shhh she's a gooold dig-ger!"_Sarah sang the backup part, tapping her hands against her legs, beating out the tune, or at least trying to.

"W-ell!" Puck tried to sing, but laughed at Sarah's facial expression as she poked her lips out into a pout and shock her head wildly in front of her face.

"_Just thought you should know!"_They sang together, Puck's voice over-powered Sarah's, so he lowered it. "_Ooooooh!"_

"_I've got some news for ya', yeah, go run and tell your little boyfriend."_Puck let one hand go of the steering wheel, and made a movement with his hand as if shooing somebody off, which Sarah mimicked, still flinging her hair.

_"Now I know, that I had to borrow, beg and steal and lie and cheat."_Puck sang.

_"Try-ing to keeep ya', try-ing to pleeeasse ya'" _Sarah cried, swinging her hair from side to side.

"_'Cause being in love with you a- ain't cheap!" _They started singing together, Sarah going completely wild in her chair while Puck kept both hands on the steering wheel and just grinned. "_I pity the fall in love with ya', ohh she's a gold digger, oh, just thought you should know, oooooh!"_

The two laughed again and Sarah grinned up at her big brother as she saw him smiling. "_Now baby, baby, baby," _They chanted together. _"Why d'you wanna, wanna hurt me sooo bad? So bad, so bad, so bad!"_The siblings laughed again, grinning at each other as they paused at a traffic light again.

_"I triiiied to teeelll my moMMA, but she toooollld meeee-"_

"This is one for your dad-" Puck sang.

_"Your dad, you dad, you dad," _The sang together. While the light was still red for a minute, Puck let go of the steering-wheel so he could lean over to Sarah, and they could sing face to face. _"Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!" _They cried, making stupid, exaggerated facial expressions and waving their hands as they laughed at each other. _"Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh!_

Puck looked out the window, and laughed as the man in the car beside them looked over at him, one eye wide, one brow raised and his mouth slightly parted, as if he thought Puck was crazy. Puck found he didn't give a shit. And it was great.  
_  
"I see ya' driving 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like!"_He sang, looking directly over at the man and raising a suggestive eyebrow. The mans eyes' widened humorously before the lights changed to orange and he sped away with extra zealous. Puck laughed, and Sarah, oblivious to her brothers tormenting, just laughed too and grinned more vigorously.

Puck drove away from the lights as they finished singing the last verse in unison. "_And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a, FORGET YOU! oo, oo, ooo."_

The two of them laughed as the high of their antics excited them.

"So do you feel better?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Puck admitted and nodded, hoping it would satisfy Sarah's curiosity and stop her worrying.

The relief on Sarahs' face was answer enough for Puck.

Chapter 2 – Puck gets a taste of being the bullied when he gets sent to Juvie and formulates a plan to change his lifestyle for the better.


End file.
